it was so hard to believe, she smiled and said
by KeryPerry
Summary: Liam Payne se encontraba en Milkshake City cuando ve entrar a Tiffany. Este chico se queda apantallado por lo bonita que ella es, ella sonroja al notarlo logrando que las mejillas del castaño se tornen del mismo tono. Al enterarse que ella visitaba el lugar a la misma hora, decide conquistarla en 14 dias, cosa dificil para un chico tan timido. Participa Niall Horan
1. Chapter 1

**Liam P.O.V**

Era mi primer dia en Milkshake City, ya me habian dado el recorrido inicial por el lugar mostrandome todo detalladamente: "Si la segunda batidora tarda en prender, es normal ya que es la mas antigua; dale un ligero golpe y listo", "No escales los estantes, son tan fragiles como las columnas de tus abuelos", "No quiero ver a nadie holgazaneando, aqui se viene a trabajar no a socializar" me habia dicho esa misma mañana Simon, el gerente del lugar, repitiendo eso ultimo unas 15 veces mas. Ahora me encontraba detras del mostrador esperando atender a quien seria mi primer cliente en la vida; los nervios me mataban ya que no era una de esas personas que suelen considerarse extrovertidas por lo que sigo sin entender como obtuve este trabajo, sobre todo despues de que arruine la entrevista al tartamudear sin parar durante cada una de las preguntas, pero ya estaba ahi, ya no habia vuelta atras.

Eran ya las 11:45 y el lugar parecia casi desierto, solo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas y yo ya me estaba cansando de estar parada junto al mostrador esperando que entre algun otro cliente, cosa que no habia ocurrido en los ultimos 10 minutos. Por un instante baje la mirada para notar que la agujeta de mis Converse estaban desatadas por lo que me agache para anudarlas; me encontraba en cuclillas cuando oi la campana de la puerta sonar por lo que decidi poner mas velocidad a lo que estaba haciendo para atender al cliente que habia venido.

-"¿Disculpa, hay alguien?"- escuche una dulce voz femenina decir, por lo que me levante rapidamente y me golpee con el mostrador en la cabeza

-"Auch"-dije para mi mismo en lo que abria los ojos despues de cerrarlos por el dolor para tener de frente a una chica, la mas linda que haya visto con largo cabello negro y piel morena

-"¿Estas bien?"- dijo ella agarrando mi brazo en señal de ayuda para luego retirarlo y sonrojar; sonrei ante su gesto antes de que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rojas frente a ella

-"Ehh... si, claro"- fueron las palabras, algo nerviosas, que salieron de mi boca para que ella sepa que me encontraba bien; aunque mi mano aun seguia sobando mi nuca debido al golpe -"¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

Me miro con cara de extrañeza, mas que nada como esperando a que dijera algo; pero solo me torne mas nervioso al no tener nada que decir, sentia como mis manos empezaban a desprender un poco de sudor al estar en esta situacion.

-"Yo...este...si"- empece a buscar palabras tratando de descifrar a lo que ella queria llegar, sin yo tener ni la mas minima idea al respecto, sobaba mi nuca sin parar ya no solo por el dolor si no por los nervios de no saber que hacer ante todo esto.

-"Hey Tiffany"- dijo una voz de acento irlandes detras de mi, mi amigo Niall; el mismo que me habia sugerido aplicar para el trabajo para que asi estemos juntos.

-"Hey Niall"- dijo la chica sonriendo en su direccion, yo solo estaba parando entre los dos tratando de entender la situacion que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos entre estos dos

-"¿Lo de siempre?"- dijo Niall señalandola con un plumon en la mano y con un vaso de malteada en la otra

-"Exacto"- dijo ella sonriendo en lo que el rubio anotaba su orden en el recipiente

-"Son 2.39"- dijo el rubio en lo que caminaba hacia las batidoras con el vaso- "Liam, ¿puedes cobrarle?"

Cuando oi mi nombre volvi en si del mundo de confusion en que me habia sumergido despues de tal escena entre mi amigo y esta chica. Afirme moviendo la cabeza ante la orden de mi amigo

-"Aqui tienes"- me dijo la chica en lo que depositaba el dinero en mi mano haciendo que su piel tenga un ligero contacto con la mia

-"Gracias, su orden estara lista en unos minutos"- dije casi como un robot y practicamente arrastrando las palabras

-"Gracias a ti"- me dijo antes de sonreirme, sentia como mariposas en mi interior en ese momento por lo que me tomo un instante el sentir el ardor de mis mejillas, otra vez estaba sonrojado.

Despues de unos minutos la chica salio del lugar con su malteada en mano, suspire por un momento al verla partir hasta que la voz del irlandes me hizo remotarme a la realidad otra vez

-"Entonces..."-dijo mirandome como si fuera el sospechoso de algun crimen en lo que secaba uno de los vasos de aluminio de las batidoras -"Te gusta Tiffany"

-"N...no"- dije nervioso- "¿Como crees?"

-"Liam..."-dijo en lo que asentaba en contenedor en la meseta a su lado y lanzaba un suspiro despues de decir mi nombre- "Te conozco muy bien, reconoceria que esa chica, tan siquiera, llamo tu atencion a kilometros de distancia"

Baje la mirada al piso tratando de ocultar lo evidente antes de sentir una mano en mi hombro por lo que alce la mirada

-"Tienes que conquitarla" dijo sin vacilar Niall, el mismo que habia colocado su mano en mi

-"Es imposible"- dije sarcastico, aunque sabia que era mas que cierto; era la timidez en persona, y aun mas con esta chica, que con el simple hecho de su presencia me hacia dificil formar una oracion coherente. Sali de la habitacion camino a la bodega tratando de dejar de pensar en eso

-"Nada es imposible"- grito Niall, pero no le preste la mas minima atencion por lo que segui caminando hacia la parte trasera del locar

Esa noche

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama arrojando un balon de soccer al aire despues de un agotador dia de trabajo. Mi mente estaba perdida pensando en encontrar una manera para reparar el hueco que Niall habia hecho en una de las cajas esa tarde cuando recorde a la chica que ese mismo dia habia cruzado esa puerta y por el cual me converti en un perfecto tonto frente a ella. Me sente de golpe al pensar en lo que me dijo Niall cuando le cruzo la mente la idea de que yo pudiera conquistarla; "Nada es imposible" recorde y fue ahi cuando me decidi a conquistarla, no sabia como, no tenia la mas minima idea pero sabia que algo tenia que hacer, no dejaria que esta oportunidad pasara por alto por lo que me puse una meta, conquistarla en 14 dias; no sonara mucho pero se que es lo suficiente


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia 1**

Eran las 11:40 y sentía como mis nervios eran cada vez mayores; ayer Niall me había dicho que Tiffany siempre venia a la misma hora, 11:45, para ordenar siempre lo mismo: Junior City Milkshake, una malteada de Milkyway con Nutella pero en vez de los malvaviscos de cubierta la cambia por crema batida. La campana de la entrada sono y mis manos empezaron a resbalarse mas fácilmente entre si, habían empezado a sudar. La chica entro y camino hacia el mostrador donde estaba parado

-"Hola"- le dije nervioso saludando rápidamente con la mano

-"Hola"- contesto ella un tanto distante para luego alzar la vista hacia el menú detrás de mi generando un silencio entre ambos

-"Sobre lo de ayer…"-dije espontáneamente, quería quitarme de encima la experiencia de aquel momento incomodo vivido hace ya 24 horas- "Lo siento mucho, es que era mi primer dia y andaba muy nervioso, no se que me paso es solo que…"

No canalizaba como las palabras cuando salían de mi boca en ese momento, pareciera que prácticamente las escupia en su cara mientras que ella me mirada extrañada pensando en lo que se encontraba envuelta en ese momento; analice la situación y tome un gran respiro antes de continuar

-"¿Sera que podamos volver a comenzar?"- dije jugando nervioso con mis manos juntas, volvi a respirar profundamente antes de continuar –"Hola, bienvenida a Milkshake City: soy Liam ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ella rio ante la manera espontanea en la que recurri para solucionar la primera impresión que había hecho el dia anterior

-"Hola Liam"- dijo ella, indicándome que estaba dispuesta a seguir este intento de borron y cuenta nueva- "¿Me puedes dar una Junior City Milkshake pero puedes cambiar los malvaviscos de la cubierta por crema batida?"

-"Por supuesto"- dije sonriendo, muriendo de alegría por dentro al darme cuenta que mi pobre intento para solucionar lo ocurrido había funcionado, o al menos eso parecía. Agarre un marcador y uno de los vasos transparentes para malteada- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Tiffany"- dijo ella antes de deletreármelo, "Tiffany, bonito nombre" pensé al oírlo en lo que lo apuntaba la orden en el recipiente para después dárselo a Niall para que el hiciera la orden en lo que yo capturaba la orden

-"Son 2.39"- le dije, ella saco 5 dolares de su cartera para después dármelos-"Aquí tienes tu nota y tu cambio"

En menos de un minuto le entregue los 2.61 de su cambio envueltos en la tira de papel; doblo la nota y la coloco en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones mientras que su dinero lo coloco en su cartera a excepción de uno de los billetes de dólar, el cual lo coloco en el tarro de propinas.

-"Gracias"- le dije sonriendo ante el gesto

-"Gracias a ti Liam"- me dijo sonriendo; nos quedamos viendo de frente antes de que Niall gritara su nombre indicando que su orden ya estaba lista por lo que fue al otro lado del mostrador a recoger su malteada antes de salir del lugar.


End file.
